


Just Go With It

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO Kim Mingyu, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Adaptation, Not Proofread, chan is smol, light angst maybe, meanie, rated M for cursing, still dont know how to tag, watch the movie, we dont do that here, wonwoo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: Wonwoo has always been Mingyu's assistant but what would happen when they suddenly go on a trip to HawaiiorThe "Just Go With It" meanie adaptation no one asked for





	Just Go With It

“Here are the papers you asked for, Mr. Kim.” Wonwoo said as he placed the papers on top of Mingyu’s desk. The young chairman was busy playing some game on his phone when Wonwoo entered the office.

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?” Mingyu whined as he put his phone down to look at the files. He was frowning while skimming through the pages. Mingyu loved his job, he just hated paper works.

“I can’t be caught addressing my boss informally, can I? Or should I call you Mingyu sunbaenim?” Wonwoo smiled cheekily at his boss. Mingyu groaned at the elder’s teasing which caused the latter to laugh. The ‘Mingyu sunbaenim’ thing was a little inside joke their little group shared.

Mingyu and Wonwoo have known each other since high school. Despite being of different year levels, they were really close since they were a part of their school volleyball team. College was no different since they both attended the same school under the same department which was Business.

Mingyu’s family owned the famous Kim Group of Companies, their subsidiaries are a little over 1,000 thus making them one of the biggest names in the business world. Ever since Mingyu was young he was already being trained to become the company’s next chairman. This is why when he graduated he started to work under his father until the older Kim felt like Mingyu can handle the company on his own. The older Kim decided to retire early because he spent most of his younger days taking care of the family business, now it was time for him to live life leisurely.

Mingyu wasted no time in hiring Wonwoo because the elder was the most efficient and effective person Mingyu has ever known. The elder was reluctant because was he really willing to be Mingyu’s assistant? But after a few flowery words and Mingyu’s incessant whining, he finally gave in.

Wonwoo shouldn’t really be proud when he says Mingyu can’t live without him. But this is a fact well known to the people surrounding them. Mingyu can rarely be seen without Wonwoo walking a few steps behind him.

“Hyung which one should I sign again?” They’ve been doing this for seven years now and yet Mingyu always acts like it’s his first time.

“How are you going to live without me?” Wonwoo sighed as he pointed out the files Mingyu needed to sign.

“I won’t. That’s why you’re forever going to be my assistant.” Mingyu smiled cheekily which caused Wonwoo to glare at him.

“How’s Chan, by the way?” Chan is Wonwoo’s six year old son. Wonwoo got married and they adopted Chan. Two years into the marriage, Wonwoo’s husband left him for another woman. This resulted in heartbreak and divorce. Wonwoo got full custody of Chan, his ex can visit Chan whenever he wants to but that asshole can barely remember Chan’s birthday.

“It’s his first day at elementary school today. You should have seen him last night, it took me forever to coax him to sleep.”

Wonwoo fished out his phone from his pocket to show Mingyu a picture he took of Chan earlier. “He chose his outfit.”

Chan was wearing a white button up and a black cotton vest. Mingyu put his face in his palms, “Oh my god he dresses like you.”

Wonwoo smacked the younger’s head. “What’s wrong with how I dress? Hm?”

“Nothing, hyung.” The older just rolled his eyes and left the room, slightly closing the wooden door with force.

  ***

“Hyung are you sure you’re not coming?” Mingyu asked as he and Wonwoo walked towards the parking lot.

“Who the fuck drinks on a Monday?” Wonwoo playfully glared at the younger.

“Hey! It’s Soonyoung hyung’s idea, not mine.” Mingyu raised his hands in defense but his eyes say that he has no objections with the situation.

Wonwoo hummed in response, toying with the ring in his necklace. This ring caught Mingyu’s attention. “Hyung, how many times have we told you to throw that away already?”

The ring was obviously Wonwoo’s wedding ring. It’s been four years since the divorce yet Wonwoo can’t seem to throw the ring away.

When Mingyu heard of what happened, he immediately looked for Wonwoo’s ex-husband and punched him in the face. “Stay the fuck away from Wonwoo hyung and Chan!”

 

Wonwoo sighed. “I know. I just… It’s hard. I honestly thought he was the one you know.”

Mingyu frowned and held out his palm, waiting for Wonwoo to give him the ring. “Mingyu,” Wonwoo held onto the ring tighter.

“I’m sorry if it feels like I’m forcing you. But why would you keep something that broke your heart and scarred you forever?”

Mingyu had a point. Wonwoo let out a deep sigh before reaching behind his neck, unclasped the lock, and gave the ring to Mingyu. Wonwoo already moved on, might as well finally get rid of the ring.

“I’m proud of you, hyung.” Mingyu hugged the older before they parted ways. Wonwoo waited until Mingyu was out of sight before getting into his own car.

*** 

“Papa!” Chan ran to his father once he saw him enter the house. Wonwoo picked up his son and kissed his cheeks.

“Hey, bud. Where’s grams and gramps?” Chan pointed towards the kitchen.

“Hey mom, dad.” Wonwoo greeted his parents and bowed to them as respect.

“How was work?” Mrs. Jeon asked. She was almost two heads shorter than Wonwoo but the woman still scared the man to death.

“Work is work. Mingyu still can’t survive without me.” His parents laughed at this. Wonwoo moved to help his parents cook but his hands were slapped lightly by his mom. “We got this. Go wait in the dining room with Chan.”

Wonwoo and Chan now live with the older Jeons since it was just the two of them. Plus, Chan really adores his grandparents. Wonwoo is grateful for his parents because of the help they gave and still give him.

 

“How was school, sweetie?” Wonwoo asked as he passed the shampoo bottle to Chan. Wonwoo was slowly teaching his son how to bathe himself since he was starting to grow up now.

“It was fun. I made friends today. They were really nice.” Chan smiled cheekily at his dad, hair full of shampoo.

“What are your friend’s names?” Wonwoo smiled fondly at his son.

“Seungkwan and Hansol. Hansol looks different though because his mommy isn’t Korean. But that’s okay, I still like him.” Wonwoo beamed with pride because he knows that his son is being raised right.

 

Wonwoo was almost asleep when he hears his phone chime because of a notification.

 

**From: Soonyoung**

Gyu iz guna get laod. Myt b late 4 wurk

11:23PM

 

Wonwoo just chuckled at the drunken message and went to sleep, hugging his son. Yes, Chan still slept with him despite having his own room already.

*** 

“Good morning,” Mingyu woke up to someone stroking his hair. Memories from last night came to him in a flash. There was dancing and there was kissing and groping, a lot of groping.

“Hey,” Mingyu smiled at the man laid on top of his chest. The serene moment was disturbed by a phone ringing. “Oh shit that’s mine.” The man on top of Mingyu stood up to get the latter’s pants.

“What the fuck is this?” Instead of a cellphone, the man was holding up a ring. Wonwoo’s wedding ring was shining under the sun’s rays, it seems like it was mocking Mingyu.

“Minghao, that’s not mine.” Mingyu internally winced at his answer. Mingyu was now sitting on the bed, panic written across his handsome features.

Minghao snorted. “Whose ring is this then?”

“Uhh,” Mingyu’s brain came to a blank. Minghao took that as his answer and threw the ring square on Mingyu’s naked chest.

“Leave after you’re done changing.” Minghao grabbed his boxers and left the room.

***

Mingyu has his face in his palms as Wonwoo laughs at him. The younger recounted the events that happened the minute they parted up to the event this morning. “I know I shouldn’t be laughing but shit, Gyu.”

“It’s your ring’s fault,” Mingyu pouted while toying with his steak. Not even food can cheer up the young man.

“It wasn’t my idea to give it to you though?” Wonwoo smiled smugly. His eyes immediately softened when Mingyu was still sulking. Wonwoo would never admit this to anyone but he would always be soft for Mingyu.

“Okay. Pretend I’m Minghao and explain.” The elder cleared his throat and turned all serious.

Mingyu was still pouting. “Hurry up, you tree.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Minghao, that ring isn’t mine. It’s my hyung’s. You see th-” he was cut off by Wonwoo’s laugh. “S-sorry.”

“Hyung you told me you’d help!” Mingyu sulked even more.

“You need to take this issue with the others. Who knows, they might have an amazing idea?” Wonwoo shrugged.

The two of them left the restaurant and drove back towards the company building. Wonwoo was driving so Mingyu had time to text their friends.

 

**To: Group**

**From: Mingyu**

Hoes I need help

01:19PM

 

**From: Jihoon**

**To: Group**

Call me hoe one more time I will cut off your balls in your sleep and feed them to your dog

01:19PM

 

**From: Seokmin**

**To: Group**

Ouch

Anyway, what do you need help with???

01:20PM

 

**To: Group**

**From: Mingyu**

It’s hard to tell via text. Can we meet up later for dinner??

01:20PM

 

**From: Soonyoung**

**To: Group**

As long as it’s your treat uwu

WONWOO YOU BITCH YOU BETTER BE PRESENT!!!

01:20PM

 

**From: Jisoo**

**To: Group**

Language!!

Mingyu I’ll be there :)

01:21PM

 

Mingyu chuckled at the elder’s reply. Wonwoo can’t open his messages yet since he was driving. “What’s funny?”

“So I sent a message in the group chat. I told them I needed help and that we should talk about it over dinner.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Wonwoo frowned while concentrating on parking.

“Well, Soonyoung said that as long as it’s my treat. He also supplied a “Wonwoo you bitch you better be present.”” Mingyu laughed as his assistant’s frown deepened.

***

“Wonwoo! You’re here!” Soonyoung rushed to hug his best friend. Wonwoo groaned at the tightness of the hug but returned the gesture nonetheless.

“So what’s the issue?” Jisoo asked, already ready to listen to whatever woes Mingyu have. Jisoo has always been their group’s best listener. Maybe that’s why he chose to become a psychiatrist.

“Hyung can we at least order something first?” Seokmin whined which caused laughter to erupt from everyone else’s mouths.

“What kind of drama is this?” Jihoon breathed out. Their food almost gone by the time Mingyu finished recalling the events that happened.

Seokmin sipped iced tea from his glass before talking. “Why don’t you tell him that you got divorced?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows Mingyu is a bachelor.”

“No no no. Let’s pretend they eloped and didn’t tell anyone.” Wonwoo snorted at this. “That sounds dumb. We could just come clean and tell Minghao that the ring is mine.”

“Okay, let me call him.” Mingyu pulled up his contacts and frowned. “I don’t have his number.”

“Well, you could drop by his apartment with flowers and shit. If he still doesn’t believe you, have Wonwoo explain shit to him.” Fucking Jisoo and his psychic brain that always have the right things to say. Wonwoo gave Mingyu a thumbs up as some form of encouragement.

***

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Minghao asked once he saw Mingyu standing in front of his apartment. He was still clearly mad, if the venom in his voice was any indication.

“Minghao can you just please let me explain?” Mingyu pleaded while holding a bouquet of flowers. Minghao was about to tell him off when his nosy neighbor went out of her apartment. He had no choice but to pull the taller inside.

“Mingyu you’re fucking married. My dad cheated on my mom. I am not going to be a third party.” Anger was obvious on Minghao’s voice, Mingyu tried his best not to wince.

“I’m getting a divorce.” Mingyu said quietly. His brain went haywire and instead of telling the truth, he blurted out Seokmin’s idea from three nights ago. He was fucked.

“Oh my god,” Minghao started pacing around the living room. “I ruined a marriage. How the fuck am I gonna live with that fact?” Mingyu internally squeaked at the other’s panic.

“No no no. I filed a long time ago. Way before I met you.” Mingyu supplied, holding Minghao’s arms and rubbing them in a soothing way. The other seemed to take this into account, “What?”

“I said,” Mingyu stepped closer while slowly moving his hands towards Minghao’s hips, “I’m getting a divorce.”

Minghao was quiet but didn’t push Mingyu away. “I want to meet him or her.” This wasn’t what Mingyu expected.

“What? You don’t have to. He’ll be gone before you can even say the word divorce.” Mingyu was now panicking because fuck he didn’t know what to do.

“No. I want to meet your husband, or future ex-husband. What’s his name?” Mingyu’s brain malfunctioned and blurted out the first name he thought of. “Wonwoo.”

 ***

“You little shit,” Wonwoo half screamed once he reached the younger’s office, not caring anymore if everyone on the floor heard him. Mingyu texted the group last night about what happened.

“Hyung before you decide to kill me, it was your ring.” Mingyu looked so small trying to hide his self with his arms.

“No. You don’t get to put the blame on me, Kim Mingyu. Didn’t I tell you to tell him the truth? But no, your dumb brain decided to fake marry me then fake divorce me. All this for some dick?” Wonwoo said with his arms crossed. Mingyu actually feared for his life because damn Wonwoo can be really scary when he wants to.

“Just help me. Please. Hyung I really like him.” Mingyu whined and pouted. Wonwoo sighed exaggeratedly throwing his hands in the air, “Fine.”

“Great. Now let’s go to the shopping district. Please cancel all my schedule for today.” Mingyu said as he stood up to get his keys and coat. Wonwoo just blinked at the younger, not really understanding what was happening.

“I’m buying new clothes for when you meet Minghao, hyung.” Mingyu explained slowly like Wonwoo was five. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, “I need new clothes, why?”

“All your casual clothes are so boring to look at. You dress like my dad.”

“I am a dad.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“But you’re almost thirty, not fifty,” Mingyu rolled his eyes, “Are we gonna go or what?” Wonwoo took long strides and purposely bumped his shoulder harshly on Mingyu’s. “Get ready to be broke then, dickhead.”

***

“Not gonna lie, I’m nervous about meeting your husband.” Minghao said as he bit his lower lip and kept looking around the hotel’s restaurant. Wonwoo was yet to arrive and his nerves were eating him away.

“Hao, relax. Wonwoo’s kind of nice if he wants to be.” Mingyu was slightly nervous too. Wonwoo was sometimes unpredictable, he might not show up today.

“That’s not helping.” Minghao groaned. He took a sip of water to try to calm his nerves down.

“Mingyu darling.” Both Mingyu and Minghao turned to look at the direction where the voice came from. Both were shocked to see the person walking towards them.

Wonwoo was wearing one of the outfits they’ve bought the other day. It consisted of a red long sleeved shirt made of silk, topped with a striped black jacket. Wonwoo also wore black slacks and black leather shoes. What really shocked Mingyu the most was the eyeshadow Wonwoo wore, it was really subtle but it made a huge difference.

Wonwoo walked to them and kissed Mingyu on the cheek before holding out his hand towards Minghao. “Hi, you must be Minghao. I’m Jeon Wonwoo.”

Minghao shook his hand firmly. “Xu Minghao, nice to meet you.”

Wonwoo sat down and looked at the menu before calling for a waiter. “Yes sir?” The waiter asked.

“Hi. How about a tall glass of you?” Mingyu choked on his saliva because who the fuck was this? This wasn’t the Jeon Wonwoo he grew up with.

“I’m just kidding. Just give us your best bottle of red wine.” Wonwoo said before dismissing the waiter.

“Aren’t you driving?” Mingyu asked. The older shrugged, “Soonyoung is going to pick me up after.”

Dinner was awkward at first, no one wanted to speak. Wonwoo cleared his throat and tried to make small talk. Small talk turned to teasing Mingyu the rest of the night.

 

“Well, it was lovely to meet you, Minghao. Take care of this big puppy here alright?” Wonwoo smiled as he waited for Soonyoung to arrive. Soonyoung’s car was better looking than his that’s why he asked his best friend to drive him.

“It was ni-” Minghao was cut off by the ringing of Wonwoo’s phone. “It’s my mom. I have to take this.” Wonwoo excused himself from the two and walked a few steps away from them.

“Hey mom,” Wonwoo answered quietly.

“Chan is being a bit fussy and we can’t calm him down. Talk to him maybe?”

“Sure. Give him the phone.” Wonwoo waited for a few seconds before a small voice spoke. “Papa?”

“Hey bud. What’s wrong?” Mingyu and Minghao can see the fondness written in Wonwoo’s features.

“I miss you.” Chan sniffed.

“I miss you too, baby. Please don’t cry. Papa’s gonna be home soon okay?” Minghao turned to look at Mingyu, the taller froze because shit.

“You have a son?” Minghao whispered to Mingyu.

“Guys?” Mingyu let out a relieved sigh when Wonwoo called them. He still felt anxious because this was not part of the plan.

“Soonyoung is here, I’m gonna go now.” Wonwoo smiled and turned towards Soonyoung’s car.

“Wait!” Minghao stopped Wonwoo from walking any further. “I would love to meet your son.”

Wonwoo froze because he can’t drag his son into this. Before he can conjure up some excuse Mingyu already beat him to it, “Sure.”

Wonwoo glared daggers at Mingyu. The younger pleaded him with his eyes, Wonwoo can never say no to him. “I’ll see what I can do. Bye again.”

“You look good, but you also look like shit.” Soonyoung greeted once Wonwoo got to his car.

“Kim Mingyu is the human form of a headache.” His best friend just laughed at him and drove away.

***

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you’re pretending to be Mingyu’s soon to be ex-husband and Chan is his son?” Wonwoo groaned as he drank his tea. He told his mom about the situation because he honestly has no idea what to do now that Chan is in the picture.

“You could just tell the truth you know? Tell this Minghao that the ring was yours and Mingyu was being a good friend for helping you get rid of it.” She was right.

“That was the plan, but Mingyu is dumb. Plus Minghao would be furious if he finds out we lied to him.”

Mrs. Jeon looked at her son and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders. “But do you think it’s right lying to Minghao more?”

“I’ll try to convince Mingyu.” Wonwoo sighed before standing up to check on Chan.

***

“Hyung! Chan!” Mingyu waved at them from one of the tables by the window. Wonwoo took a seat in front of Mingyu and sat Chan next to him.

“Hi Uncle Gyugyu,” Chan waved at the taller. Mingyu returned the gesture with a smile. Wonwoo decided to meet up with him to convince the younger to stop lying.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo spoke. The other knew what was about to happen because Wonwoo hasn’t smiled since he got to the restaurant. Mingyu gulped and waited for the older to talk.

“I can’t do this anymore. Especially now that my son is involved. Plus, a relationship made up of lies is seriously toxic. We can’t put lies on top of lies. I’m sure Minghao would understand.”

Mingyu sighed, the older did have a point. He was about to open his mouth when a voice interrupted him. “Mingyu?” Fuck, it was Minghao. “Wonwoo hyung?”

Mingyu seemed to be frozen in place so Wonwoo had to do something. “Hey Minghao. Fancy seeing you here.” Wonwoo was thankful he was wearing a white t-shirt and an army green bomber jacket.

“Hi,” his eyes moved to Chan. “Oh. This must be your son. Hello there.” Chan just looked at the stranger, then at his dad. He pulled on his dad’s sleeve before whispering in his ear. “Papa who is this man?”

“Guys, Chan has to go to the bathroom. We’ll be back in a few.” Wonwoo quickly picked up Chan and rushed to the bathroom.

“Papa? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo smiled at his son then checked if all the cubicles were empty. When Wonwoo deemed it safe to talk, he squatted so he can be on eye level with Chan.

“Sweetie, I promise I’ll answer all your questions when we get home. But I need you to pretend that Uncle Mingyu is your other dad.” Wonwoo hoped that Chan understood him.

“What do I call him then?” Chan questioned. Wonwoo stood up and held out his hand for Chan. “Dad would do.” Chan smiled at his dad and nodded.

“You’re back,” Mingyu looked relieved once the father and son got back to their table.

“Yeah. Minghao, what brings you here?” Wonwoo asked. The younger, who was staring at Chan, was slightly startled. “Oh. Uh. Lunch.”

“Right. Anyway, this is my – our – son. Chan say hello to unlce Minghao.”

Chan gave a small wave. “Hello uncle Minghao. I’m Chan.”

Minghao smiled at the boy. “How old are you, Channie? Can I call you that?”

Chan nodded before answering. “I’m six years old.” He held out six of his fingers to show his age. Wonwoo smiled fondly at his son, while Mingyu was still fidgety because he doesn’t know what’s going to happen next.

Minghao joined them for lunch. He put in a lot of effort to get to know Chan and Wonwoo. Mingyu was just watching them, talking from time to time.

“You know uncle Minghao,” Chan started after dessert was served. “Dad promised me we’d go to Hawaii but it never happened because he was busy working. I guess he’ll have less time now that he’s met you.”

“What?” Minghao glared at Mingyu. Wonwoo looked at his son who just smiled cheekily. The six year old has been bugging him for a while now to go to Hawaii so he could swim with the dolphins.

“What? No. That’s why I met you guys for lunch. So we can discuss about Hawaii.” Mingyu smiled but Wonwoo could see how fake that smile is. When Minghao and Chan were busy talking, Wonwoo mouthed a ‘sorry’ towards Mingyu. The younger just shrugged.

***

“Sweetie pie!” Soonyoung screamed inside the airport. He was wearing a black t-shirt, bright red floral patterned shirt and white shorts. A huge backpack was strapped to his back and he was wearing a straw hat.

Soonyoung ran towards Wonwoo and kissed his cheek. “Hi honey bunch.”

Wonwoo subtly pinched Soonyoung’s arm. “Excuse us for a bit.” He knows Mingyu wouldn’t let anything happen to his son so he left Chan with him.

“Soonyoung what the fuck?” Wonwoo asked angrily. His eyebrows were furrowed and both his hands were on his hips. His foot impatiently tapping on the floor.

“Won. Chill. I just wanted to go on a vacation.” Soonyoung grinned. Wonwoo wanted to rip off his best friend’s face. “By calling me those awful nicknames?” Wonwoo scowled.

Soonyoung pouted. “Those nicknames are cute. Just let me tag along, Won.”

“What about Jihoon?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow.

“He asked me to keep an eye on you two so let’s go!” Soonyoung left without checking if Wonwoo followed him. The taller chuckled at his best friend’s actions and walked.

 

“Well, since I booked two rooms it would be me and Minghao in one. Wonwoo hyung, Soonyoung hyung and Chan on the other.” Mingyu said while giving out the room’s card to Wonwoo. Soonyoung and Chan were too busy looking at the hotel’s interior to pay attention to what Mingyu said.

“I feel like I have two sons instead of one,” Wonwoo sighed as he grabbed his and Chan’s luggage. “Hyung, are you and Soonyoung hyung dating?” Minghao innocently asked.

“Hm?” Wonwoo shrugged, not really wanting to deny nor confirm anything. Minghao nodded like he understood, what exactly did he understand? Wonwoo didn’t want to know.

After settling down their things and changed clothes Wonwoo, Minghao and Chan all went to the beach to swim. Mingyu quickly grabbed Soonyoung towards the resort’s mall. The two of them entered a jewelry shop and stopped in front of a display cabinet full of rings.

“Gyu? What are we doing here?” Soonyoung asked as he looked at Mingyu then the rings.

“Is looking at engagement rings a crime?” Soonyoung quickly turned his head towards Mingyu. “Dude, you’ve been dating for three months. What the fuck?”

Mingyu pouted, “I know that hyung. But I really feel like he’s the one you know.” Soonyoung just patted the younger’s shoulder, not really wanting to make this a big deal. Wonwoo is in for a bigger headache.

*** 

“Since we’re all here to get to know each other better, let’s start with you Soonyoung hyung.” Minghao suggested while they were having an outdoor dinner in the resort’s Tiki themed restaurant.

“So what line of work are you in, hyung?” Minghao asked.

Soonyoung fixed his fake glasses before speaking. “I’m a vet. I also own multiple pet shops.”

“Oh that’s cool. How did you and Wonwoo hyung meet?” Soonyoung grinned at that question.

“We were in the same volleyball club in high school but we kinda fell apart. We met again when he tried to buy sheep from me,” Wonwoo almost choked on his saliva because what the fuck was Soonyoung trying to do? Also, sheep?

Minghao looked at Wonwoo, puzzled. “Why would Wonwoo hyung buy sheep?”

Mingyu was busy talking to Chan to actually pay attention to the conversation. Soonyoung secretly grinned towards Wonwoo before whispering to Minghao, “He likes to shave the wool for the sex.” Minghao looked taken aback by that statement and looked confusingly at Wonwoo who furiously shook his head to indicate that Soonyoung was lying.

“Okay. That’s it. Mingyu can I talk to you for a bit, please. In private.” Wonwoo stressed the last sentence and stood up quickly. “Baby we’ll be back soon okay.” Wonwoo kissed his son’s head before dragging the clueless Mingyu away with him. Soonyoung can be heard saying something to Minghao, he better not be telling any more lies

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Mingyu asked while still being pulled by Wonwoo to wherever. He was still confused about the situation.

“Mingyu, I can’t do this anymore.” Wonwoo was pacing back and forth in front of Mingyu. Thankfully no one was paying any attention to them.

“What? Hyung, no. Please don’t bail on me. I need you right now.” Mingyu pleaded while trying to calm Wonwoo down by touching the elder’s arms.

“I swear to G-“

“Wonwoo?” Said man stopped talking once he heard someone call his name. He looked around to find the source of the voice.

“Fuck.” Wonwoo breathed out and looked at Mingyu with crazy eyes. “What?” Mingyu asked, his confusion doubling. Was his hyung high on drugs?

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Wonwoo replied, saying the name as quick as possible. Mingyu shuddered, the name itself was enough to give him chills. Yoon Jeonghan was Wonwoo’s classmate back in college. He’s sweet when he wants to be but most times he’s just cunning. Mingyu never met the guy but Wonwoo’s stories were enough to scare him.

“Hey!” Jeonghan motioned to hug Wonwoo. The latter reciprocated the hug awkwardly. “Jeonghan hey.”

“I can’t believe we’re on the same resort at the same time. Look at you, I didn’t know you went to places like these.” Jeonghan’s smile was so sweet that Mingyu felt he was gonna have diabetes. Jeonghan was pretty though, his hair was blond and chin length.

“Honey!” Jeonghan called out to someone and dragged Wonwoo to a white cabana tent. “This is one of my best friends from college, Wonwoo. Won, this is my husband, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Hey, nice to meet you bro.” Seungcheol held out his hand for a handshake. “You too.” Wonwoo grabbed the other’s hand and hoped his palms weren’t sweaty. Seungcheol was a well-built man who carried himself with confidence.

“You might’ve heard of Cheollie here. He owns Pledis Entertainment.” Jeonghan stood proudly next to his husband. Stroking his arms lovingly.

“Oh wow. Of course I know him. Who doesn’t know him?” Wonwoo scoffed. Wonwoo doesn’t know him, but he won’t tell Jeonghan that. Jeonghan was a snob and Wonwoo would rather not hear his preaching.

“The idea to start an entertainment company came to me in the shower. A shower I was taking with Jeonghan.” Seungcheol wrapped one of his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and kissed his temple.

 _Okay, I didn’t need to know that._ Wonwoo inwardly thought.

“So this is a nice cabana you guys have here. I love the chandelier.” Wonwoo quickly changed the topic because the married couple look like they were going to start undressing each other.

“Oh. It’s because my skin is really white I don’t want to get it burnt.” Jeonghan pointed at his arms.

“But it’s night?” Wonwoo asked more than stated.

Jeonghan shrugged. “You never know with the sun. It’s very very strong.”

“So you mean like a moon burn?” Wonwoo was fucking confused but tried not to be rude. What the heck was a moon burn?

“You’re so funny,” Jeonghan smiled. “I ran into Haesoo last week and she already has kids and is divorced. Poor girl. She’s a single mother, it’s a disaster.” Jeonghan fake shivered before smiling to Wonwoo. Well what do you know, Jeonghan never changed. “So you married?”

“Mhmm. Yes. Sorry, I neglected to introduce you to Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, my husband.” Mingyu was smirking at Wonwoo. “I thought you were done with this pretend game?” Mingyu whispered subtly. Wonwoo pinched him lightly and pulled Mingyu.

“Sweetie come meet my friend Jeonghan and his husband Seungcheol.”

“Hey. What’s up?” Mingyu did a salute of some sort.

“Seungcheol owns Pledis Entertainment.” Wonwoo spoke while Mingyu shook hands with them.

“Oh wow. Pledis. That’s nice.” Mingyu gave out one of his professional smiles, something he’s developed over the years.

“So what do you do for a living dude?” Seungcheol asked as he sipped beer from his glass.

“I’m in business just like you. Not to brag or anything but I’m KGC’s chairman.” Mingyu smiled proudly. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel pride because Mingyu really does love the company.

“That’s cool,” Jeonghan smiled but his tone showed that he was bored. Like KGC wasn’t some big ass company everyone in South Korea knew about.

“Anyway, we have to go back. It was really nice to see you again, Jeonghan. We have to get back to our son.” Wonwoo spoke up, not really wanting to spend another minute talking to Jeonghan.

“Oh you have a son?” Jeonghan looks genuinely surprised at the fact.

“Yeah. A six year old. We just couldn’t wait to start our family.” Wonwoo spoke while Mingyu rubbed the older’s shoulder.

“Wow. You’ve been together for a long time.” For a minute there, Jeonghan looked genuinely happy for Wonwoo.

“Am I gonna leave this man? Look at him. He still makes my heart beat like I’m seeing him for the first time.” Mingyu smiled fondly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo felt something in his stomach but dismissed it as indigestion.

“We should get together and have dinner one night while we’re all here.” Jeonghan suggested, his husband nodding along in agreement.

“Sure. Anyway we really have to go. It was really nice seeing you Han, and meeting you Seungcheol. Bye guys.” Wonwoo waved to them and sent a flying kiss.

“I think Jeonghan hyung was nice.” Mingyu teased, enjoying the scowl on his hyung’s face.

“Oh shut up you.”

***

“Good morning everyone!” Minghao greeted everyone at their table with enthusiasm and gave Chan a high five. “Mingyu and I booked an all-day adventure tour for all of us. So we’re basically going hiking in the rainforest, there’s also kayaking in the rivers and swimming under the waterfalls. It’s gonna be amazing.”

Wonwoo wanted to groan out loud because despite being a volleyball player in high school he hated anything athletic now in his age. But Chan looked so excited, who was Wonwoo to stop his son. So he has no choice but to join them, he trusts his friends but he knows he’ll just worry.

Wonwoo was thankful he brought his small camera with him, he took a bunch of photos of Chan. There were also pictures of the both of them, and a bunch of group photos. He also took photos of the nature surrounding them, everything was so green and the ecosystem was very alive. They could hear the birds chirping and smell the dampness of the forest. Wonwoo almost tripped on a root because he was too busy admiring his surroundings but Mingyu luckily caught him by the waist.

“Be careful hyung.” Mingyu whispered, there’s that weird feeling on Wonwoo’s stomach again. Is there something wrong with the water here in Hawaii?

Next was kayaking. They split into pairs, Mingyu and Chan on one kayak, Soonyoung and Minghao on the other, their tour guide riding solo. Wonwoo decided to sit on this one and just take photos of them.

They started to hike towards the waterfalls when there was a bridge they had to cross. Wonwoo hated bridges like this, they were too wobbly and looked like they could break anytime. Soonyoung seemed to remember because he quickly asked Mingyu to take Chan. Wonwoo wanted to protest but thought that Chan would be safer with Mingyu rather than his scared ass.

“Hey bud, you’ll be fine. Come on.” Soonyoung stretched out his hand towards Wonwoo. The latter glared at his best friend but failed because he looked so scared.

“Wonwoo I got you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Plus, do you want Chan to see you like this?” That was enough for Wonwoo because he grabbed Soonyoung’s hand. “Chan knows it’s okay to be scared of things. It’s natural because we’re human.” Wonwoo answered with a shaky voice.

“I can’t believe you’re giving parental advice despite being scared. You’re a weird one Jeon.” The two continued the trip across the bridge. Chan cheering for his dad along with Minghao, then there’s Mingyu looking at them with worry written across his features.

“Papa you’re so brave!” Chan hurriedly hugged his papa’s torso once he was stepping on something stable again. Wonwoo reciprocated the hug albeit still shaking. Mingyu looked at him with questioning eyes so he smiled to reassure the younger that he was okay.

 

“Woah. Won take a picture of me please!” Soonyoung screamed once they got to the waterfalls. Wonwoo did as he was told, even making Soonyoung change poses. “Kendall Jenner who? There is only Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung stated while looking at his photos. They took more pictures before preparing to swim.

Minghao was the first one to take off his shirt and dived straight into the water. “Oh my God.”

“Babe, is it cold?” Mingyu shouted from where they were still standing. “No,” Minghao shouted back, “the water feels magical.”

“Okay, Channie go next.” Mingyu stated with a smile on his face. The six year old pulled Wonwoo for a whisper.

“What’d he say?” Mingyu asked.

“Water’s too deep.” Chan answered for him.

“Water’s too de- What?” Mingyu asked incredulously.

“He can’t swim.” Wonwoo said quietly.

Mingyu made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled. “But the whole point of us coming here was for him to swim with the dolphins.”

“Hey, Gyu don’t blame the kid.” Soonyoung sensed that his best friend was about to whoop some ass if Mingyu didn’t shut up.

“Sorry uncle Gyu, I didn’t think it through.” Chan looked like he was about to cry.

“No shit Sherlock.” Mingyu muttered and that was enough for Wonwoo. “You know what, Kim Mingyu? This was all your fault in the first place. Dragging all of us here because your dumb brain couldn’t tell the truth to Minghao. This is enough. Come on Channie, Papa will swim with you.”

Wonwoo carried his son away from Mingyu. Soonyoung stepped closer towards Mingyu, “Not cool dude.”

***

Mingyu felt like shit the whole day, Minghao noticed this and talked to the taller once they were back in their hotel room. “Hey Gyu, what’s wrong?”

“I said some mean things now Chan and Wonwoo hyung hate me.” Mingyu looked like a kicked puppy, Minghao tried real hard not to coo at this.

“I’m not gonna pry what it was about but you have to apologize to them. Did you mean those things you said?” Minghao asked softly while rubbing calming circles on Mingyu’s back.

“No, of course not. I would never hurt them intentionally. I feel like shit, Hao.” Mingyu latched on his boyfriend like he was his remaining lifeline.

“Okay you big puppy, let’s bathe first then apologize to them.” Minghao suggested.

“Chan would forgive me easily, his heart’s too good. It’s hyung that I’m worried about.” Mingyu mumbled on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Take him out on a nice dinner then?”

“You okay with that?” Mingyu asked seriously, suddenly being reminded that he and Wonwoo were a fake about to be divorced couple.

Minghao shrugged. “Mingyu, I know Wonwoo hyung plays a big part in your life.”

“Wow so mature. Let’s go take that shower then.” Mingyu picked him up bridal style and showered together.

 

Soonyoung was the one to greet them when they knocked on the door. “Are, uhh, Wonwoo hyung and Chan here?” Mingyu was slightly fidgety.

“Yeah. Won’s taking a bath and Chan’s watching TV. Come in you two.” Soonyoung welcomed them with a smile. That was kind of reassuring for Mingyu.

“Hey Chan?” The kid looked up at Mingyu. Soonyoung and Minghao went out to the veranda to give them space. “Hi uncle Gyugyu.” Chan waved at him with a smile on his face. Mingyu sat next to him on the sofa.

“Uncle Gyugyu is sorry about the mean things he said earlier. Do you forgive me?” Chan smiled more. “Of course. Channie loves uncle Gyugyu. Papa said that you didn’t mean what you said earlier and we should forgive people we love if they make small mistakes.”

“Wonwoo hyung sure did raise you right.” Mingyu smiled.

“Damn right I raised him right.” Wonwoo was dressed in a plain black shirt and washed ripped jeans. His hair was still wet and Mingyu had this urge to dry it himself. Mingyu let out a cough when he realized his thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked without moving an inch from where he was standing.

“He’s saying sorry, Papa.” Chan peeked from where he was sitting. Wonwoo smiled at his son because he was just too cute.

“Yeah, what he said. Your son already forgave me. So hyung, would you please let me take you out to a nice dinner so you can forgive my dumb ass?”

As if on cue, Soonyoung and Minghao arrived from outside. “Minghao and I will watch over Chan. We’re gonna have so much fun aren’t we buddy?” Soonyoung held out his fist for a bump. “Yeah!”

Wonwoo can’t say no when his soon is that enthusiastic. “Just don’t feed him too much sugar, okay? No rough games, please. And call me as soon as something happens.” Wonwoo kissed his son’s head. But before leaving, Soonyoung stopped him. “Won, where’s my kiss?”

“Yeah bye,” Wonwoo left the room with Mingyu following him a few seconds later. “Bye, babe. Have fun.” Mingyu kissed his boyfriend’s temple.

***

Mingyu apologized on the elevator down to get to the restaurant. Wonwoo forgave him, he forgives Mingyu too easily the younger doesn’t even have to apologize.

“Table for two please.” Mingyu greeted the restaurant’s receptionist.

“This way please.” And just their luck they were seated next to the Chois, so instead of a table for two, it became a table for four. Jeonghan and Seungcheol couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and kept rubbing their noses.

Wonwoo’s phone chimed because of a message. A message from Mingyu

 

**From Mingoo**

I hope their noses are clean

07:17PM

 

Wonwoo snorted as a reply. Thankfully their waiter arrived with their food. Seungcheol was an easy person to talk to. Despite Wonwoo having a bad impression of him when they first met, he actually was nice. Jeonghan on the other hand, he was still the same though he was kinder now. Maybe Seungcheol was a good influence on him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you’re all having a nice meal this lovely evening. And as tradition, tonight is Oceano’s annual singing competition.” Everyone in the crowd cheered.

“The stage is now open for anyone who wishes to enter, anyone.”

“Seungcheol hyung, this might be a chance for you to find some talent.” Mingyu teased the older who winked at this and chuckled.

“Hannie, I think you should do this, you have an amazing voice. I think you’d win.” Seungcheol encouraged his husband.

“I’ll do it.” Jeonghan stood up after wiping his mouth.

“That’s it. Wonwoo how about you?” All eyes were suddenly on Wonwoo.

“Oh no. I couldn’t sing.” Wonwoo has his hands in front of his chest and waving them in a manner that says no. “That’s more of Jeonghan’s speed.”

“Yeah. Some people are just more comfortable on the sidelines. So don’t judge her honey.”

Wonwoo quickly drank his wine. “Fuck it, I’m doing this.” Mingyu just stared at his hyung in awe.

Before Jeonghan left, Seungcheol grabbed his hand. “Your hair, your voice, your confidence.” Jeonghan bumped foreheads with him. “Your eyelashes, your hands, your brain.”

“Uhm, what?” Mingyu asked about the scene that just unfolded in front of them.

“It’s kind of our thing, when the other leaves we say thing we love about them. You should try it. Look each other in the eye and just say the words.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who was already staring at him. “Hyung go first”

“Okay. Uhm. I love your work ethic, despite whining you still get the job done. I love how you care about Chan deeply. And, uhh, I love your canines.” Mingyu laughed at this part which showed his canines that Wonwoo apparently loved.

“My turn. I love your strength. I love the way you take care of me. I love how your nose scrunches when you laugh.” Wonwoo could feel his face growing hot and there was that goddamn feeling on his stomach again.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Now let’s go.” Jeonghan pulled Wonwoo towards the stage where four other contestants were.

 

Meanwhile back at their table Seungcheol asked Mingyu. “So how good is Wonwoo at singing?”

Mingyu tried to recall the last time he heard the older sing, but all he can remember was the baby shark song. “Hyung mostly raps, but his voice is just as good.”

 

When the first four finished singing, it was Wonwoo’s turn. He was very nervous and unconsciously looked for Mingyu. The latter was already looking at him and gave him a thumbs up and a smile so wide Wonwoo felt like a winner already.

“Hi there. What’s your name?” The host asked.

“Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo. Where are you from?”

“South Korea.”

“Oh wow. What will you be singing for us tonight Wonwoo?”

“I’ll be singing Lean on Me by Seventeen.” The host encouraged the crowd to applaud for the man in front of them.

Wonwoo’s voice was very deep and raspy. Mingyu had to remind himself to breathe because Wonwoo’s voice was so enchanting even though he was obviously not used to singing his voice still sounded heavenly to Mingyu’s ears. When Wonwoo finished, Mingyu had to stand up and cheer as loudly as he can.

“Looks like you have a fan Wonwoo.” The latter just chuckled at this and went down the stage.

“Didn’t know you could sing, Jeon. Although I’m better, you still did a good job.”

Jeonghan sang Habit by Seventeen. One could tell that Jeonghan sang on a daily basis. His voice was steady and hit the right notes. Jeonghan obviously won the competition. Wonwoo didn’t really care because he was proud of himself for having the courage to join.

“Wonwoo hyung, you were amazing.” Mingyu hugged him in a bone crushing hug. The close proximity gave Wonwoo to get a whiff of Mingyu’s cologne and boy did he smell good.

Jeonghan cleared his throat so he can be acknowledged too. “Jeonghan you were great too. No wonder Seungcheol hyung fell in love with you.” Jeonghan tried to hide his blush by drinking water.

“Thanks for dinner, Gyu.” The two were walking back to the hotel, the night was chilly but not enough for them to need jackets.

“It was nothing hyung. Did you have fun?” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo sideways and was satisfied with the elder’s smile. “Surprisingly, yes. Despite Jeonghan’s occasional snobby attitude, tonight was fun.”

“I really meant it you know, how you were amazing up the stage earlier.” Wonwoo coughed at the compliment. The rest of the way back was spent in comfortable silence, their fingers brushing just the slightest bit.

“So, again, I had fun tonight. It’s been a while since we actually hung out, just the two of us without any worries.” They were both in front of Wonwoo’s room.  Soonyoung, Minghao and Chan apparently also went out to eat and they were still not back.

“I guess this is good night then?” Mingyu asked in a soft voice.

“Good night, Kim Mingyu.”

“Where’s my kiss, hyung? You’re supposed to kiss good dates.” Mingyu teased the older.

“Whatever you big baby. Bye.” Wonwoo shut the door quickly and turned his back on it. When Mingyu asked for a kiss Wonwoo almost, almost, wanted to give it to him.

“Goddammit Jeon Wonwoo, he has Minghao. Snap out of this.”

***

When Mingyu was almost to their room which was a few floors above Wonwoo’s, he stopped. “Nah. Wonwoo hyung ain’t going to sleep yet.” And quickly ran towards the elevator.

“Come on, come on.” Like punching the down button repeatedly would make the elevator arrive faster.

The elevator doors opened and in his haste he almost crashed onto Soonyoung, Chan and Minghao. “Woah there tiger.”

“Where are you going, babe?” Minghao asked.

“Oh. Uh. You guys were taking long so I kinda wanted to look for you.” Mingyu rubbed his neck awkwardly. “So how was dinner?”

“Dinner was fun. Soonyoung hyung made a lot of jokes.” Minghao smiled, he did look like he had fun.

“We got to talking about how this trip has been amazing. How YOU’VE been amazing. And if we haven’t been keeping you so busy, then maybe you would’ve had the chance to do the thing.”

“Thing?”

“Ring ding dong ring ding dong.” Soonyoung sang while pointing his ring finger.

“Hyung! You told him that?” Mingyu wanted to punch Soonyoung then and there but Minghao’s words stopped him.

“Mingyu, you don’t have to get me a ring. Let’s just get married. Right here.” Minghao grabbed both of Mingyu’s hands.

“What now?” Mingyu looked between Soonyoung and Minghao puzzled.

“Why not? We’re in Hawaii. Let’s do it tomorrow.” Minghao looked so elated by this and kept talking. “I mean, this has felt special the moment we met. Well we did have some difficulty at first but see how things worked out in the end? Plus you’re good with kids, I’ve always wanted that for my husband.”

“Oh man.” That was what all Mingyu could say. Minghao pecked him softly on the lips. “I couldn’t wait. I just want to start my life with you.”

Right that moment, Wonwoo burst out from the elevator doors where the little group was still standing in front of. The adults all said hi to him, Chan ran to his papa and hugged him.

“Oh wow. Hi everybody.” Wonwoo was confused but refused to show it. “Soonyoung! There you are, I was looking for you and Chan.” Wonwoo is such a great liar sometimes. “Now that I’ve found you, let’s go.”

“Ah! Won, we can’t go yet.” Soonyoung pulled his best friend closer to them. “What? Why?” Wonwoo asked.

“My little sugar plum. Mingyu and Minghao are getting married tomorrow.” Wonwoo felt his heart break at Soonyoung’s statement. His ears suddenly deaf with the ringing only he can hear.

“What?” Wonwoo asked quietly to no one particular.

“Yeah. We are. But w-what do you think about it hyung?” Mingyu was honestly nervous in asking Wonwoo. He knows he shouldn’t, but he is. Plus the look Wonwoo’s trying so hard to mask was obvious only to Mingyu. Soonyoung was too high at the thought of the wedding to pay attention to Wonwoo. Chan was also happy for his uncles to notice his papa’s hands that were slightly trembling on his shoulder.

“What do you mean what I think? I mean, what does it matter what I think. I think it’s great if marrying each other will make you both happy.” Wonwoo was thankful that his voice didn’t shake. He smiled at the both of them, a smile only Mingyu knew was forced but Wonwoo didn’t know Mingyu knows.

“Thank you, Wonwoo hyung. I really wish you can be there tomorrow for the wedding.” Minghao’s smile was so bright, but Wonwoo didn’t have it him that time to be happy for the couple.

“I’d love to, but I can’t. It’s bad luck for the ex to be at the wedding. Anyway, it’s time for us to go. Soonyoung, come on.” Wonwoo already started walking towards the elevator which wasn’t very far from where they were standing.

“What? But they’re still here.” Soonyoung started to whine and that wasn’t what Wonwoo needed right now. “Soonyoung, please. It’s Chan’s bed time.” This time, the situation finally sunk into Soonyoung. His face quickly morphed into a sad one, suddenly being reminded about Wonwoo’s unspoken feelings.

“Right. Good night you two. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Soonyoung bid them farewell with much enthusiasm. When the elevator doors closed, he quickly looked at Wonwoo who just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

***

Wonwoo tucked his son into bed, softly stroking his hair. “Papa?” Chan quietly whispered.

“Yes baby?” Wonwoo smiled at his son.

“Why do you look sad?” The question made Wonwoo want to cry, but he knows he shouldn’t make his son worry.

“Papa’s just tired. You know earlier when your uncle Gyugyu and I went out there was this singing competition, guess who joined?” Wonwoo quickly changed the topic.

“You did? Papa did you really join a singing competition? Woah. Papa has a good voice.” Chan sat up, all sleepiness leaving his body. “I’m the singing king when it comes to children’s songs. Baby shark du du du du du du.” Wonwoo sang while doing the actions, this made his son laugh.

***

When Chan was finally asleep, Wonwoo went out the veranda. Soonyoung was locked in his own room, probably FaceTiming Jihoon. He didn’t know how long he was staring at nothing in particular when his phone rang. It was Mingyu.

“Yo,” Wonwoo acted casual.

“Hi hyung. You’re still up?”

“No, I’m sleeping that’s why I answered,” his reply came to him naturally. Mingyu chuckled at this. His laugh sounded nice on the phone.

“So watcha doing still up?” Wonwoo quickly searched his brain for some answer. “I was uhh checking flights for your parents tomorrow and uhh..”

“Oh, hyung. You don’t have to do that. Minghao wants our wedding to be kinda elope-y”

“Elope-y huh. So, are you all set for what you’re going to wear tomorrow?” Wonwoo quickly asked, not really wanting the conversation to end. He’s selfish like that.

“Hyung,” Mingyu’s voice sounded raspier than normal, “do you think this is a good idea.”

“What? The wedding?” Wonwoo could feel his heart beating loudly.

“Yeah. Just the whole Minghao thing.”

Wonwoo took his time before answering. “That’s what we came for right? Although Chan is partly at fault too.”

“You don’t think it’s crazy?”

Wonwoo let his head fall into his hand. “Mingyu, you don’t really need my permission. You’re a big boy now.”

Mingyu groaned. “I know, it’s just… If I do this things might get weird between us in the office.” Mingyu sounded really sad.

“You don’t have to worry about that. There’s Japan.” Wonwoo reminded of the younger the job he was offered back in Japan, they talked about this months ago, which Wonwoo turned down. But the people at Japan assured that Wonwoo was always welcome at their company.

“This… I… Ugh.” Mingyu can’t form any coherent words, his mind is a mess right now.

“A fresh start is just what I need, maybe it’s what Chan needs too.” Chan. Mingyu didn’t want to use Chan but what choice did he have?

“You’re going to take Chan away from his friends?”

Wonwoo tsk-ed. “Don’t use my son Kim Mingyu.”

Both sides were awfully quiet for a while before Wonwoo spoke again.

“Mingyu, you there? Do you understand?” Wonwoo asked softly.

“I guess.” Mingyu honestly didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Mingyu, I’ve been divorced and I have a son. I don’t have time for guessing.” Mingyu was left dumbfounded by this. He desperately wanted to say something because he can feel it in his bones that this was the closest thing to good-bye. And he was scared.

“Good night, Mingyu.” And with that, the line went dead. Mingyu was left alone on sitting on the couch, staring at his phone’s screen. Mingyu was left alone to his thoughts.

***

“You could’ve told him the truth, you know.” The sudden voice startled Wonwoo which caused him to bump his leg on the coffee table. “Goddammit Soonyoung.”

“Oh shit. Sorry, Won. Are you okay?”

“Define ‘okay’?” Wonwoo knows Soonyoung hated this question.

“Won, seriously.” Soonyoung sat opposite of Wonwoo. “Shit it’s cold out here, you trying to get hypothermia? Jesus, Won.”

“I’ll be fine. I can’t go confusing Mingyu’s feelings a few hours away from his wedding. That’s just cruel.” Wonwoo said quietly, like he didn’t want to disturb the serenity of the night.

“But aren’t you being cruel to yourself right now?” Soonyoung’s question left Wonwoo tossing and turning when he finally decided to go to bed. Thankfully Chan agreed to sleep on the other bed.

***

“So that’s it. There’s nothing for you to worry about sir. We got the music, flowers and the location. The view is splendid, I’m sure you and your partner are going to love it.” Minghao was currently talking to the wedding coordinator of the resort making sure everything’s all set for later. “I bet it’s going to be the most wonderful day of your life.”

That moment, Wonwoo was walking towards where the breakfast buffet was since Soonyoung and Chan were already there. He spotted Minghao and walked faster, hoping the younger wouldn’t notice him.

“Wonwoo hyung!” Shit. Wonwoo turned around and feigned surprise. “Oh Minghao. Hi.”

Minghao was already wearing his attire for the wedding. He was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt with a cream coat on top, light brown pants and light brown shoes. “Wow, you look amazing.”

“Really? Thank you.” Minghao beamed with pride. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you still want to be with Mingyu?” Minghao nervously played with his fingers.

“What?”

Minghao sighed. “I think Mingyu may still be in love with you.”

“R-really? Why would you think that?” Wonwoo prayed to the gods for any intervention because he does not like where this conversation is headed.

“He always glows when you’re around. And he laughs at your jokes, he rarely laughs at mine.”

“Minghao, all the jokes I make are dad jokes.” Wonwoo placed his hand on Minghao’s shoulder. “Trust me, there isn’t anything between me and Mingyu, not anymore. We’re just familiar with each other. And you are the man for him. Now go and get married.”

Minghao deemed Wonwoo’s response acceptable because he started to hug him. “Thank you so much hyung. This is such a relief, I never would’ve stood a chance against you.”

***

Soonyoung and Chan went to where the wedding was going to be held at while Wonwoo sat alone on the mini bar, drinking iced tea.

“Wonwoo, hi!” Just what Wonwoo needed, Yoon Jeonghan. The latter quickly sat next to Wonwoo and ordered some fancy drink Wonwoo didn’t know about. “Last night was so much fun.”

“I know.” Wonwoo tried to reply with the same enthusiasm. Tried is the keyword.

“Oh honey, what’s wrong? Where’s Mingyu?”

“Haha. That’s what’s wrong.” Wonwoo didn’t know what came to him because he started spilling everything out. From Minghao up to the wedding. Jeonghan looked extremely shocked when he found out Wonwoo and Mingyu weren’t married. “But you guys looked so in love. I don’t understand.”

“There’s really nothing to understand here.”

“Won, he’s a great guy. How could you let him go?” Wonwoo knows Jeonghan wasn’t faking his concern.

“I know. He’s really great. I might be even in love with him.” Jeonghan snorted. “Might? More like six feet under deep in love with him.”

“Whatever. That doesn’t matter since he’s getting married to someone else now.”

“I don’t want to be the bitch that I usually am, but Seungcheol and I don’t have any problems so…” Jeonghan smiled cheekily.

“I should’ve just told you the truth.” Wonwoo said.

“I think so too. Come here.” Jeonghan grabbed Wonwoo for a hug, a hug which the latter reciprocated.

“Hey!” Jeonghan suddenly half-shouted.

“Hey? Hey what?” Wonwoo wanted to look around but he was locked in Jeonghan’s embrace.

“That’s nice. Truth telling.” It was Mingyu. Jeonghan finally let go of Wonwoo and stood up, “Fix this, both of you.” With that said, he left.

“So, hyung. You’re in love with me?” There was that canine showing smile Wonwoo was weak for.

“Wait, where’s my son?” Wonwoo not so subtly changed the subject.

“Soonyoung hyung and Minghao took him out for ice cream.”

“How was the wedding?” Wonwoo just asked out of courtesy but he didn’t really want to know how the love of his life’s wedding was.

“I was standing on this beautiful cliff that overlooked the ocean. Soonyoung hyung and Chan were there to witness that wonderful moment. I looked to the Pacific and thought ‘wow I am going to start a new chapter in my life with the person I love.’” Wonwoo’s heart clenched painfully at this but Mingyu kept talking, “Problem was, the one I love wasn’t with me.”

“What?” Wonwoo’s unshed tears started falling like a dam opened.

“Hyung, let’s not beat around the bush anymore. I’m in love with you, and I know you’re in love with me too.” Wonwoo felt like his heart was about to rip his chest open. Mingyu wiped away his tears. “Mingyu, what if we aren’t on this vacation anymore? What if you wake up from your daze and realize that this is real?”

“Hyung, for the past I don’t know years, you’re the only thing that’s been real for me.” Mingyu kept rubbing circles at the back of Wonwoo’s hand.

“I’m not Minghao. He’s fun and has good fashion sense.” Mingyu chuckled at this. “That’s nice and all, but he’s not you. He’s not Jeon Wonwoo.”

“I have a son.” Mingyu laughed this time. “Hyung, I love Chan with all my heart.”

Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to calm down, not once letting go of his hands. “Hyung, can I kiss you now?”

“You don’t have to ask, doofus.”

They say first kisses would give you sparks, but all it gave Wonwoo was a peace of mind. His stomach suddenly felt like it was normal again like the ropes started to untangle themselves.

Wonwoo apologized many times to Minghao, who was surprisingly very calm about all of this. He took an earlier flight though, where he met another Chinese man and conversed with him all the way to Incheon Airport. The guy’s name was Wen Junhui.

***

“So, Mr. Kim, do you want to dance?” Wonwoo snorted at his husband’s weirdness. Husband, man that sounds so nice to hear. He and Mingyu finally got married after a year of being engaged to each other.

“If you insist, Mr. Kim.” The two danced the night away along with their son, family and friends.

“I still can’t believe you guys had to go all the way to Hawaii to realize your feelings.” Seokmin shouted from somewhere which caused laughter from everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Please give this story kudos if you’ve liked it. I would appreciate it so much❤️
> 
> I MADE A [MEANIE SOCIAL MEDIA AU ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/MeanieAUs/status/1107234686823092224) SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVE TIME!!


End file.
